warmth
by lionheartedbookworm
Summary: killian wakes to find his warm princess gone. random drabble. sleeping hook. hook/aurora


Sunlight pours over the bed, warming the pale pink sheets with their dainty rosebuds. There's a soft breeze that ruffles the white curtains, and a bird chirps a joyous morning song. Along with it, there's another song. A sweet voice that hums gently in a distant room.

An arm shoots out from beneath the sheets, and fingers reach for someone who is not there any longer. Back and forth the arm waves, and it's owner groans when his love is nowhere to be found.

"'Rora?" His voice is thick from sleep, and crackles from lack of use. The night had been long, and eventful, and when they'd finally fallen asleep, it had been deep and glorious.

"'RORA?" He calls a little louder, refusing to get out of bed, refusing to emerge from the warmth of their bed.

He growls, and listens for her little feet outside the hall in response to his calling of her name. There's nothing but her distant humming. And that damned bird outside the window.

"'Rooorrrrooorra!" He whines, rubbing his face against her pillow, breathing in her sweet, flowery scent.

She's not coming. He has to get off his pirate butt and go find her if he wants her.

He huffs, and rolls out of the bed, grabbing his jeans off the floor where he'd left them the night before. He pulls them on haphazardly and shuffles out of their small bedroom and into the hall.

He follows the sound of her voice down the hall only to find her in the kitchen. A pink robe is wrapped around her form, and little white knee high socks with dainty pink flowers are on her feet. Her amber curls are tied up out of her face, and she has her back to him as she leans over something on the shelf above the sink

His irritation of waking to find her gone suddenly seems to vanish. The morning sunlight catches on her mussed curls, making the amber strands seem golden and glowing. She must not hear him, because she doesn't turn or say anything. She just hums and continues working on whatever she's working on. Something causes her to giggle, and she rises onto her tiptoes for a moment in an absolutely precious movement.

He wants her. He wants to feel her in his arms and know she's real, that she's not just some sort of angelic creature that would vanish the moment he touched her. He has to feel her breathing, has to hold her.

He needs her.

Slowly, he creeps up behind her, and his arms move around her waist. She gasps in surprise, the song on her lips suddenly dying away.

"Killian..." She whispers his name like a prayer, and as he hugs her closer, he can feel her heartbeat fluttering wildly away, much like that singing bird outside the window when he woke.

His little singing bird runs her fingertips over his arms, and she grabs his fingers, squeezing his hand gently. "Good morning." She whispers, shivering as he brings his head down against her shoulder.

He kisses her jaw, and breathes in that distinct, sweet scent of the skin of her neck. "Mmm...good morning, sparrow." He whispers. "Come back to bed. I need you."

He doesn't need to look at her to know she's rolling her eyes. Her little scoff says it all. "I have to tend to my plants. I didn't think you'd 'need' me after last night." She teases, turning her head so she can kiss his cheek.

He holds her tighter, and a grumble rises into his chest and grounds out against her skin. She shivers, and a shaky laugh escapes her from the scratch of his stubble. "No...'Rora...I _need_ you. Come back to bed, let me hold you, sparrow. Please. I don't like waking up without you."

His fingertips splay across the small bump of her belly that would only grow as more time went on. He caresses her there gently, and she slowly sets the watering can in her hand down on the counter. She lets him pepper a few kisses to her shoulder before she turns, her arms instantly moving to wrap around him.

He holds her as close as he can, and as tightly as he can. He bends his head down against her shoulder, and sighs as she runs her fingers through his dark hair. His body is warm, and Aurora leans into him, the curves of her body fitting perfectly in his arms.

"Alright, you win. Let's go back to bed, Killian..." She whispers, rising onto her tiptoes to hold him closer, to close the distance between them. "I find myself quite tired again."

"It's these early morning hours our little bird insists upon you taking." He murmurs as his hand draws a path from the curve of her neck down her back.

"That must be it." She whispers, a yawn escaping her as she nestles her head into the crook of his neck. "And I needed to tend to my flowers. I didn't want them to die."

"I doubt they would under your caring touch, my love." He whispers, bending slightly to scoop her into his arms. She instantly wraps an arm around his neck, and her cheek rests against his shoulder as her free hand brushes over his bare chest. "Do you feel alright?" He asks quietly, knowing how sick she had been getting with the dawning of each new day.

"I'm fine, darling. You needn't worry. Our baby is okay, and I am too. I'm well taken care of." She murmurs, little toes wiggling as she presses a kiss to his neck.

Her words and the way she nestles against him makes him bend his head to find her lips. She smiles as his lips capture hers, as his warm mouth makes her feel things she never thought she could feel. His caring touch has healed her in so many ways, and her sweet love had melted his ice cold heart. They needed each other, needed this sweet, quiet life they had built.

He couldn't imagine his life without his little princess in lavender silks. He couldn't imagine a life different than the one they had built together. He doesn't want to.

Instead, he carries his little wife back to bed, and snuggles her sleepy form against his chest, and puts those thoughts away, more focused on what was real and wrapped in his arms.


End file.
